The novel compounds of the present invention are analogs of phenyl ethers having activity as inhibitors of phosphodiesterase, and thus useful in the treatment of heart failure, hypertension, atherosclerosis, depression, inflammation, or bronchial constriction. A distinguishing feature of the present compounds is the combination of substituents now providing novel trisubstituted phenyl analogs having advantageous biological activity.
For example, European Applications No. EP 163270A (Derwent Abstract 85-304758/49) and No. EP 178381 (Derwent Abstract 86-028533/05 have among their disclosures a dilower alkoxyphenyl and dilower alkoxy radical. Such a radical does not make obvious a phenyl radical of the present invention having limits for combinations of substituents particularly, for example, with cycloalkyl. U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,581 teaches compounds having a dicarbonyl substituted phenyl radical but again such a radical does not make obvious the specific dioxysubstituted phenyl radical of the present invention.
Similarly, the teachings of NL 7309399 (Derwent Abstract No. 0662V/04), DT 2655232 (Derwent Abstract No. 42080Y/24), NL 7009390 (Derwent Abstract No. 05545S-B) and BE 746107Q (Derwent Abstract No. 59376R-B) have dioxy substituents on a phenyl radical but do not make obvious the compounds of the present invention having the specific definitions of substituents combined on the phenyl moiety of the present invention's compounds.
Numerous references disclose dioxy substituted phenyls having a heterocyclic moiety as a third substituent contrary to the present invention. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,186,129; 4,012,495; 4,193,926; 4,431,814; 4,442,116, and 4,308,278 as well as German Application No. 3,104,435.